Tai? Mas porquê?
by Sild-San
Summary: Sequela da minha história sobre o suicídio de tai , herm spoilers? esta é a luta de Sora após o sucedido, uma carta que ela irá colocar na sepultura de Tai, t de adolescente, etc etc


Por mais que leia a carta de suicídio do Tai…a tua carta de suicídio ainda não consigo compreender, compreender como é que tu me pudeste fazer isto, não só a mim, embora eu tenha sido afetada, mas também a toda a gente, enquanto me viro e reviro, eu vejo…vejo o efeito que tu tiveste em todos, embora nenhum de nós tenha a coragem para falar sobre ti…pois a dor só iria aumentar, eu sei uma coisa, segundo a física, "Para cada reação existe sempre uma reação oposta e de igual intensidade", nunca a tinha percebido realmente, mas agora, por mais triste que possa parecer, percebo…percebo realmente, e lamento, lamento mesmo muito, e se é verdade que, para cada reação existe uma resposta, então, em suma a ação do Tai… a tua ação…por mais cobarde que tenha sido causou uma resposta, uma resposta que…na verdade…por mais que me custe admitir, foi difícil de perceber, a sua intensidade e dimensões demasiado grandes para serem compreendidas realmente, até estarem a acontecer, e a caírem sobre nós, abafando-nos, tornando-nos em alguém que teme a dor, que evita-a a todos os custos, tornando-nos em alguém que só vive uma meia viva, uma vida que não é usada a pleno, e se não vivemos a pleno então…porquê viver?

Oh Tai, será que quando o fizeste, que quando tão cobardemente desististe…desististe da vida, será que sabias o quão irias fazer as pessoas sofrer? Provavelmente sabias, no entanto…e mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo o quanto nos magoarias, acabaste com tudo…és um fraco, não passas de alguém que não teve a coragem para pedir ajuda.

Se quisesses realmente, se quisesses realmente podíamos ter arranjado uma solução, juntos! Poderíamos ter tratado do assunto, para que tu voltasses ao teu eu normal, ao Tai que eu sempre conheci, e que sempre adorei, mas assim… assim nem sei o que pensar de ti!

Quer dizer, tu sempre foste corajoso, era o que te definia, o que te tornava…bem o que te tornava o Tai, em todas as aventuras que vivemos juntos, nem uma vez te vi desistir, seria de esperar que alguém com a tua experiência saberia melhor…saberia que se quisesse poderia ter a minha ajuda, a ajuda do Joe, do Matt, do TK, até da tua irmã, tu não sabes o que a tua irmã está a passar, e tudo por tua culpa, sinceramente, como…como foste capaz, será que és estúpido?

Quer dizer, como pudeste? COMO PUDESTE FAZER ISTO? É UMA VIDA, ALGO QUE PRECISA DE SER TRATADO COM TODO O RESPEITO, NÃO ERA SÓ UMA VIDA, ERA A TUA VIDA, MAS QUEM É QUE TU PENSAS QUE ÉS, A TIRARES A TUA PRÓPRIA VIDA COMO SE FOSSE APENAS O EMBRULHO DE UM CHOCOLATE…É UMA COISA PRECIOSA!

Ok…Ok…tenho que me acalmar, afinal, ninguém vai ler isto, quando o meter na tua sepultura, quando o fizer…talvez alguma idosa de luto, ou quem sabe…quem sabe um do nosso grupo, um dos "escolhidos", talvez…sinceramente não sei, alguém pode apanhar o papel, dobrado entre um ramo de flores, e lê-lo, embora não perceba quem é que o possa querer fazer…alguém interessado em ti talvez? Na tua história, na tua vida, não que todos os detalhes estejam à vista, claro, o que nós passamos, pouca gente sabe disso, pois…é assim.

E quanto à depressão? Todos os dias desde que encontrei a pen, todos os dias culpo-me a mim mesma por não ter percebido isso mais cedo, se eu soubesse…é essa a maior culpa que eu meto em mim mesma…se eu soubesse, quer dizer, fizeste a minha mente explodir, se eu soubesse, podia ter mudado tudo, talvez se namorássemos, se namorássemos não disto teria acontecido! Quer dizer, a culpa disto também é minha, estava-mos juntos todos os dias e mesmo assim, não reparei…eu…não…reparei!

E aqui vêm as lágrimas de novo, eu não entendo, porque é que fizeste isto, eu..eu não posso, isto está-me a matar, todas as revelações, sabes o quão difícil é para uma rapariga ver que o seu melhor amigo se matou, ainda mais depois desse melhor amigo admitir que a ama? Sabes, tens alguma ideia? Enfim, não…não tens nenhuma ideia do quão complicado é, e nunca terás, porque te mataste…e esse, esse não é o Tai com quem cresci, perdi todo o respeito por ti, lamento mas é a verdade, todo o respeito, todo o carinho, tudo, perdidos, pela dor que me causaste, e a todos, já chega para mim, eu preciso…preciso de me afastar de tudo isto, não consigo viver com a dor que tu me causaste, todos os locais onde estou, por onde passo, tudo, memórias, por todo o lado, o parque onde corremos, tudo, bem que se lixe, pode parecer que me vou matar, e tu gostarias não é? Gostarias que eu fosse para o pé de ti, mas não, não vou, ao contrário de ti, eu vou aguentar, e receber toda a dor que tu me causes.

Porque no final, se há uma coisa que eu sei é que…apesar de não tão corajosa como tu, sempre aguentei melhor a dor, e não digo que a tua dor seja algo ínfimo, pois não é, para derrubar alguém como tu seria preciso muito mais, no fim sempre fui conhecida pelo meu amor, e é o meu amor às pessoas que me salva, que me impede de seguir as tuas passadas, e quão adequado é isto, que seja conhecida pelo meu amor e tu pela coragem, porque bem, na verdade…não sei se te devia dizer isto, afinal, não mereces, mas devido ao que me escreveste na carta…e…bem, que se lixe! Devido ao que me escreveste na carta fiz uma introspetiva a mim mesma e descobri algo chocante, algo que te podia ter salvado, no final tinhas razão e bem…sei que não vais ler isto, ou se leres, que será num sitio onde não me poderás responder, mas se..por algum acaso, numa volta do destino, me conseguires ver, a escrever neste momento sabe que…não importa o que quer que tenhas feito, continuas a ser e sempre serás o meu verdadeiro amor, para que fique registado, pois eu vou desaparecer, eu amo-te Taichi! Agora e para sempre!

Bem, é hora de eu ir, amo-te:

Sora


End file.
